


[Podfic] For the Asking

by AceOfTigers



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Explicit Consent, Fantasy Politics, Geralt POV, Impostor Syndrome, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Poetry, Power Imbalance, Remix, Slow Burn, Warlord!Geralt, and navigating it responsibly, because y'all know that's my jam baybee, fanfic of a fanfic, friendships, oh noetry, the best revenge is living well, two cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofFor the Askingby gremble.Author's Summary:In which Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, Conqueror of the North, would really prefer not to be receiving handsome young men as tribute. (A remix ofWith a Conquering Airby inexplicifics.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] For the Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513435) by [gremble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremble/pseuds/gremble). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010102) by [AceOfTigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 06:47:11  
**Size:** 257 MB

### Streaming & Hosting  
Complete

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] For the Asking (complete) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-for-the-asking-gremble/Witcher_ForTheAsking_%28AccidentalWarlord-WithAConqueringAirRemix%29_gremble.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:02:36
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:45:08
  * **Chapter 3:** 01:38:54
  * **Chapter 4:** 02:26:23
  * **Chapter 5:** 03:30:17
  * **Chapter 6:** 04:27:52



### Chapter 1

### Chapter 2

### Chapter 3

### Chapter 4

### Chapter 5

### Chapter 6

To download individual chapters, right-click the corresponding audio player and choose "Save Audio As."

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to gremble for allowing me to record this, for introducing me to "Run the Ridges," which some of you may recognize as the melody for "The Wolf in Caingorn," and for some delightful conversations. This one was a long time in the making, and goodness knows I made some mistakes (hopefully the difference between the first half and the second half, which were recorded 5+ months apart, isn't too noticeable, nor my many pick-ups), but I love this story so much that I had to see it through. I hope you love it as well. If you do, comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> [my Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a [transformative works statement](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement) (and maybe how to pronounce your username!) on your AO3 profile?


End file.
